


You’re safe now

by MycroftHolmes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bullying, Lafayette is smol, M/M, Protect Lafayette 2k17, University, harrassment, thomas is tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftHolmes/pseuds/MycroftHolmes
Summary: Lafayette had been constantly abused since he had stepped foot into the university for his looks. He didn’t understand why he deserved the harassment, and he didn’t understand why nobody likes him. But luckily, his love was there to help.[#ProtectLafayette2k17]





	You’re safe now

Lafayette did not know what he had done to be deserving of the abuse that was thrown at him every time he walked down the seemingly never ending corridors of the hellish university that was the main focus of his constant nightmares. He did not know why the other students made fun of him, or threw pens and pencils at his head whilst hollering spiteful words at him. He didn’t understand what most of them meant, and he was grateful for it, but with the sharp tones that spat the words out, he was clearly able to recognise them as insults.

Lafayette has lived in America for the best part of two years now. Growing up, he had always been told of how amazing the country was and how incredible the people, food, and atmosphere was. Even as a young child, he had dreamt of one day living in America and exploring to his hearts content, but upon arrival, he already had doubt.

Although daydreaming of living in the so-called greatest country in the world has been a very big part of his upbringing, makeup has been too. He had always thought the bright colours on models were gorgeous and inspiring and had longed to be as flawless as they all seemed to be. Lafayette’s parents saw no problem in their son wearing makeup, and in fact encouraged him to show his true self, and so he did. Every day before school he would doll himself up, looking at himself in the mirror and smiling at his reflection. He knew that he looked pretty, and he knew that the other students did not see him as he saw himself.

“Faggot!” A voice cried from the other side of the classroom as a textbook went flying by Lafayette’s broken face, missing him by an inch.

“Look at him! He disgusts me.” Another voice said, this time quietly, but Lafayette heard as clear as day. He always did. No matter how quiet or how far away, he always heard. If not in real time, then in his head. If not in his head, then in spray paint on his locker and on his dorm room door. It was everywhere, and no matter how hard he tried, Lafayette couldn’t escape.

Another day had passed of constant abuse and Lafayette found himself sat on the hard floor of his bedroom with tears running down his face, ruining his mascara and his pride. The only thing that broke the deafening silence was the occasional sob that ripped through his throat and out into the air which was, for once, not filled with insults. Curling in on himself, Lafayette let himself break, sniffling and crying quietly to himself and he brought a hand up to clamp over his mouth in effort to stop his emotions from spilling out. But everything was too much.

He missed France. He missed his home, his parents, his friends, his boyfriend.

Something that the students had guessed right away when Lafayette first stepped foot into the school was that he was gay. It wasn’t hard to deduce, but that only added to the abuse. Lafayette had been in a relationship for four years with his boyfriend Thomas Jefferson.

Thomas had been visiting France with his parents on a business trip, and it just so happened that his and Lafayette’s parents were friends, and so they kicked off straight away.

Thomas was everything that Lafayette had dreamed of: he was caring and kind, sarcastic and funny, intimidating but a big softie on the inside. He was just a genuinely beautiful person, inside and out. And Oh God, his face... Lafayette loved his looks. From his deep, gorgeous brown eyes to his wild curls that he loved to run his fingers through when he was feeling stressed, and the lips he adored kissing before bed and every moment of every passing day, and the body he would curl up to to keep warm after a passionate session of love making. However, Lafayette had not seen Thomas for two years since they went to different universities.

Thomas had known that Lafayette did not like his school, but he was not informed on why. However, the nightly skype calls gave away the bruises on his body and the tear tracks that ran down his concealed cheeks. Thomas questioned it numerous times, concerned for his love, but Lafayette had waved it off with a laugh, saying that he had joined a boxing club and the pain from his muscles afterward were unbearable. But Thomas knew him better.  
  
Lafayette hoped that one day soon, he could go back to his old life, but he knew that he could never be able too. Not with the memories of his time in the country he had always thought of as his dream home. The country that has ruined him.

Lafayette didn’t realise that he had fallen asleep on the cold floor until a consistent knocking on his door woke him up. He never had visitors, unless one could count a beating at the door a visitor. With shaky arms, he lifted himself up and grabbed his dressing gown, slowly putting it on and wiping the tears from his face as he sniffled, knowing that he had probably smudged the art on his face. Lafayette shuffles out of his room and over to the door, unlocking it hesitantly and closing his bloodshot eyes as he opened the door, excepting a punch like he always did. But he was thoroughly surprised when nothing came.

“Darlin’?” A smooth, velvety voice whispered soothingly with a thick drawl.

Lafayette knew that voice. He would recognise it anywhere. The rich voice that sung him to sleep, the voice that was his light in his darkest of times.

Thomas.

Lafayette’s eyes fluttered open, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he beheld his lover, his boyfriend that had never looked more worried or perfect than he did in that moment.

“Thomas,” Lafayette choked out, immediately jumping into his awaiting arms and burying his face into his neck, sobbing quietly as Thomas whispered reassuring things into his ear, holding him tightly as the frenchman broke down in his embrace.

“It’s okay, baby doll. I’m here now. You’re safe.” Thomas murmured softly, stroking the nape of his neck and kissing his wet cheek repeatedly.

“I love you.” Lafayette cried, arms securely wrapped around his neck as he let his emotions loose.

“I love you too. You’re safe now.”

And for the first time in two years, Lafayette truly smiled, even with his makeup smudged and ruined. He had his love. He was safe.

“Come on,” Thomas said, walking inside and shutting the door quietly. “Pack your things. We’re going home. I love you.”

Those words had never sounded more beautiful.


End file.
